Network spiders programmatically attempt to access resources of a network site. This may be performed by repeatedly sending generated requests to the network site to catalog the received responses. The network site may experience a decrease in performance due to handling the requests of the network spider. Additionally, the network sites are vulnerable to having content obtained by network sites duplicated or distributed without authorization.